My Memory
by The Lady of Light
Summary: Team Natsu go on a job but what will they find on Mt. Hakobe. Bad summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to this fanfic I hope you enjoy.**

**This is my first ever fanfic so constructive criticism would be great but if you are only here to be rude then I am just going to ignore you.**

**Don't like, don't read it's that simple.**

Team Natsu were on their way to Mt. Hakobe to kill a monster that has been terrorising a village.

"Why did we have to take a wagon?" Natsu gurgled, trying to keep his lunch in his stomach.

"Because if we didn't, it would take days to get there on foot." Erza replied in a monotone voice.

"My stomach hates me."

"Hang in there Natsu." Happy pet his head with sympathy.

"Hey Wendy, can't you use your troia spell on him?" Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately the more I use it the less it works." Wendy shrugged her shoulders, disappointed.

"And even if that wasn't a problem you should not waste your magic, child." Carla shot with a stern expression.

"As long as he doesn't throw up on me I say let him deal with it." Gray suggested with a smirk.

"He just has to hold on a little longer. We are almost there." Ezra announced.

"This is as far as I can take you." The driver spoke through the curtains separating the wagon from the rider's seat. "Here's your stop."

"Thank you, this is far enough." Erza thanked the driver before opening the door and stepping out, casually eying her surroundings like she usually did, just in case.

"Ha ha! Finally we can beat up some monsters!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly while jumping off the wagon, forgetting his sickness previous but instead filling with adrenalin for an adventure ahead.

"Yeah! All we need to do is get rid of this monster and claim that reward. Finally we're gonna get some cash!" Lucy squealed and set foot out of the wagon's door, only to realize they arrived in the middle on a snowstorm. She sighed dramatically and shivered. "It's freezing here!"

"I thought you would remember that from the first time you came here." Gray muttered, completely unfazed by this storm even without a shirt, not to anyone's surprise.

"I did, but this is way colder that before!" She snapped back.

"You'll just have to deal. Remember, we need to find that monster." Erza nodded to herself, also unfazed by the storm.

Accepting defeat; Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Natsu and Happy all started to head up the white, foggy mountain.

"Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?" Lucy turned to Natsu, somewhat concerned, especially with his sense of direction.

"Of course! I'm following my nose, and after all, the nose _always_ knows." Natsu tapped his nose knowingly, nodding arrogantly.

"Well as long as we find it before I get frost bite." Lucy muttered, still annoyed at the weather. She looked down at her outfit and cursed for not wearing more suitable clothes.

"We have been searching for quiet awhile. Hey Erza, was the client sure the monster lives here?" Wendy asked, catching up with Erza.

"He did seem sure. Apparently after the attack many villagers saw it going back up the mountain."

"Awww! Why can't this monster come to us instead?" Lucy complained, but not a moment later a giant grey monster seemed to magically show itself out of a giant hole nearby. "How did we not see that!" she screamed.

"Alright, time to turn this thing into barbeque! Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled as he leapt forward and attacked the monster.

The monster flew back with the force of Natsu's attack, hitting the side of the mountain.

"Pathetic! This is how it's done; ice make lance." Grey said to Natsu, aiming at the monster.

The monster fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Is that it?" Gray asked, almost disappointed at the monster's weakness.

"Ha! That was easy." Natsu laughed, but after that they heard an earth shaking roar as a whole swarm of monsters came toward them.

"Spread out!" Erza commanded, and charged at the monsters as she requipped into her Lightning Empress Armour. Erza jumped up into the air and then shot countless lightning bolts at the monsters, sending them flying off the mountain. At the same time Lucy and Wendy were taking care of the monsters on the left.

"My turn! Open gate of The Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy yelled as she pointed the key at the monsters.

"Hello princess. Do you wish to punish me?" Virgo asked.

"What? No, I need you to take care of those monsters over there!" Lucy explained.

"Very well." Virgo said, creating holes underneath the monsters, making them fall in.

"Alright, good job!" She said with a smile.

"My turn," Wendy yelled running up, "Sky dragon wing attack!" Blowing the monsters off the mountain. "I got them!"

"Lets see how they handle this! Fire dragon brilliant flame!" Natsu yelled as he turned the monsters into charcoal.

"Ice make, hammer!" Gray shouted, turning the last few monsters into ice popsicles. "Well, I guess that's all of them."

"But didn't the client say there was only one monster?" Wendy questioned.

"Probably only one of these monsters terrorised the village, but we must have found the nest." Erza explained.

"Who cares? It's time to go collect our reward! Finally I'll get the money to pay my rent!" Lucy said with wide eyes filled with stars.

"We should stay here for the night." Erza suggested. "It will be dark soon and it won't be easy to get down the mountain in the dark. I saw a cave over there. We'll make camp there and leave in the morning."

"There is no point in killing ourselves trying to get down at night. We'll leave tomorrow." Gray agreed.

"But what about the reward?" Lucy complained.

"It will still be there tomorrow. We'll get it on the way back to the guild." Erza said unfazed, walking toward the cave.

The cave was shallow with smooth walls and a high roof supported by naturally formed pillars. Once inside Natsu lit a fire, illuminating the dark cave.

And that's when they saw a shadow at the back of the cave.

"Who's there?! Show your self!" Erza demanded, but when the figure did not move she walked towards it and saw the shadow was made none other than by a person She spoke behind her to the others, "It's a girl."

"Is she ok?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I think so. She must have passed out." She suggested.

"Do you think she hid from the monsters in here?" Lucy cocked her head to one side.

"It's possible." Erza nodded.

"If she hasn't woken up in the morning, we should take her back to the guild." Lucy suggested.

"You're right; we can't leave her here alone." Erza agreed.

"It's good; she doesn't look like she has any injuries." Carla spoke, while looking at the girl.

"I guess we will just have to keep an eye on her until morning." Lucy said.

"Good idea and that person can also be a look out. There might be more monsters out there." Erza responded.

"I'll stay with her first." Lucy decided with a concerned look.

"Ok. I'll watch her after you." Erza agreed.

As everyone was lying down to go to sleep, Lucy moved the girl closer to the fire.

'Poor thing. I wonder how long she has been out here?' Lucy thought, looking down at the girl who's face was now lit by the fire. She didn't look that old; fifteen or sixteen maybe. Lucy moved a few strands of turquoise hair out of her face so she could see her better. Her pale skin looked orange in the firelight. 'I wonder what happened to her?'

Through the night they took turns watching the girl and checking for monsters but she didn't wake up all night.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next chapter should be up sometime this week.**

**Please review I need to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again.**

"Natsu, did she wake up?" Erza asked while stretching.

"Nope, she didn't even move." Natsu said in response.

"We have to take her back to the guild." Lucy added as she walked over to the sleeping girl.

"Agreed." said Erza.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Carla shot.

"Simple, Gray and Natsu will carry her." Erza said.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to carry her?" Gray and Natsu moaned in sync.

Erza then looked over at them with her death glare. "Is there a problem, boys?"

"No! No problem!" they shuddered, cowering behind a near by rock.

"Well, no point hanging around here." Carla shrugged her shoulders, turning her back and exiting the cave.

"I just hope she's alright." Lucy stated with concern in her voice.

Outside the cave, the storm had passed and there were no signs of monsters, so they began to head back to the guild. They stopped at the village on the way and Lucy collected the reward, while Erza arranged for the cart driver to take them back to Magnolia.

Back at the guild

Back at the guild, Team Natsu stood in the infirmary with Master Makarov.

"So you found her on Mount Hakobe?" Makarov pondered.

"Yes Master. She didn't seem to have any injuries but she has yet to wake up." Erza said, informing Master of what they knew.

"I sense a strange magical power emanating from her, and it is very strong." Master looked concerned.

"Yes, I sensed it too but I thought it was just my imagination." Erza agreed.

"Well, there isn't much we can do other than keep an eye on her." Master decided.

"I wish I could use my healing magic but I don't know what's wrong with her." Wendy sighed.

"I'll stay with her. Somebody should be here when she wakes up." Lucy suggested.

"Very well." With that, Master left the room.

"Are you going to be ok here?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I don't think it is a good idea to leave her alone, especially if she wakes up." Lucy added with a small smile.

"Ok, get us when she wakes up." Then, without another word, everyone else left the room.

'What happened to you? Why won't you wake up?' Lucy thought, looking at the small figure in the infirmary bed.

Girl's point of view

"_Run as far away as you can! You can't let him catch you. RUN!"___A voice screamed.

'_Whose voice was that? Why were they telling me to run?'_ I shook the thought from my head. _'It was probably just a dream.'_

I opened my eyes to see a blinding light, before screwing them shut again.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but once they did I saw what looked like a small hospital room around me. There where white curtains separating ten beds, and each bed had a single white pillow and white sheets. The whole room smelt of disinfectant. It attacked my nose as I tried to sit up, but the pain in my back prevented me from moving too much. As I looked to my left, I saw the window that was streaming light into the room. Outside the window I could hear the faint sounds of carts moving and people chattering with the occasional laugh, but there was another sound much closer. I heard shouting and crash of large objects.

"What on earth?" I asked, not expecting a response.

"You're awake! Thank goodness; I was starting to get worried." A girl with brown eyes and blond hair on my right sat, smiling.

The girl was sitting on a chair next to my bed looking at me.

"Ah… who are you? Where am I?" I asked, confused about why this girl was sitting next to me.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Lucy, and you're in the Fairy Tail guild's infirmary." She said with an unusually bright smile.

'Why is she so happy to see me? Do I know her? No. I don't recognise her face, but maybe I forgot her.' My thoughts raced trying to think of a reason.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me your name?" She asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"My name?" I replied, confused, and sounding like an idiot.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." her smile faded a bit.

"My name is Zendaya." I added with a small smile, hoping to bring hers back. I don't know why, but I felt bad when her smile faded.

Why should I care? I don't know her, do I?

"Zendaya… what a nice name." her smile returning. "I just remembered; I need to get the others. Will you be alright if I leave for a minute?"

I nodded in reply, then she got up and left the room, leaving me to process what she said.

'_Well, that was strange. Seeing her smile made me want to smile.'_

"Hmm… 'Fairy Tail'… interesting name." I remarked to the empty room.

"It is a mystery, because nobody knows whether or not fairies have tails. It is unlikely we will ever know, therefore it is a mystery." A short, old man with white hair and a cape stood in the doorway. "I am Makarov, master of this guild. Your name is Zendaya, correct?"

"Um, yes, but how did you know that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy told me. She should be here with the others in a moment." he replied in a calm voice.

'_That's right. She said she was going to get the "others".'_

A few minutes passed before Lucy returned with the 'others'. They gathered around and started staring at me.

"Hi." I said, and guessed they were staring because I was unconscious before.

"Zendaya, these are my friends. They are the people I was with when we found you," she said with the same bright smile "This is Wendy, Carla, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray." She pointed to each person as she spoke their name.

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked

"Better, but my back feels like its on fire." I replied.

"I can fix that." Wendy said, walking up to the side of my bed.

Wendy held out her hand, and then began casting the spell. I could feel the magic in my back; it was like a great wave of water that extinguished the flames and eased the pain. When I sat up there was no pain at all.

"You have healing magic? I thought that was one of the 'lost magic's'."

"I have sky dragon slayer magic. It gives me the ability to use healing spells." she smiled much like Lucy.

"So what kind of magic do you guys have?" I asked, looking at the rest of the group curiously.

"Well; Natsu has fire dragon slayer magic, Erza has Requip Magic, Gray has ice maker magic, Happy and Carla have Aera magic, and I have Celestial Spirit magic." Lucy explained.

"How did you two learn dragon slayer magic? Or did you just get a dragon Lacrima?" I queried, looking at Natsu and Wendy.

"I learnt from my father Igneel," Natsu pointed at himself before pointing at Wendy. "And Wendy learnt from her mother Grandeeney. There were both dragons."

"Your parents were dragons?!" I cried, shocked.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I heard that too. By the way, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked, laughing.

"I don't know, I can't remember. In fact, all my memories are very foggy."

**If you liked the chapter please review and tell me if I need to improve anything.**

**Sorry this chapter is late I have really bad writers block.**

**Until next time have a great day or night.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I do have some memories of more recent years, but my childhood memories are completely gone. There's just nothing there when I think back. I'm not even sure of my name; it could just be a name I heard once, or it could be my real name but I have no way of knowing."

"So it's memory loss. Could it be connected to your unconsciousness? Maybe you hit you head?" Lucy suggested.

"That is a possibility. Perhaps Wendy could try healing your memories." Erza pondered out loud with one hand resting on her chin and closed eyes.

'_But why would she care? I don't know her and she hasn't said anything that would make me think she knows me, so why would she think so carefully about it?'_

"I could try, but I don't know what to heal and I couldn't see any bumps or bruises on her head." Wendy said apologetically.

'_She's so cute, but she doesn't seem to have much confidence in her own abilities. I mean, she was able to completely heal my back in seconds and get rid of the pain. If she can do that without any hesitation, she must be able to heal worse wounds too.'_

"Well, there is a chance that your memories will come back on their own. Why don't we wait a few days and see if your memories come back? If not, maybe Wendy could try using her healing magic. But there is the possibility that your memories may not come back." Erza continued to think through every possible solution in her head.

"But either way, I guess you're stuck with us for a bit." Lucy smiled, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere caused by Erza's deep thinking and critical analysis of information from every angle.

'_These people are acting like I'm their best friend whom they've known for years.'_

"So what does she do in the meantime? Sitting here for the next few day will be really boring." Gray added, standing up off the wall he had been leaning on for most of the conversation.

"Hey, why don't you join our guild then you can come on a job with us?" Natsu suggested with a happy tone in his voice.

"Thanks for the offer but…" I replied before I was cut off by Erza.

"That might not be a bad idea! Maybe seeing some other place will bring back your memories. You don't have to join our guild but why don't you come on a job with us to see what it's like?" Erza stated evidently still pondering the situation.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I would just get in the way, and the last town I was in the people looked at me like I was a walking disease." I mumbled, recalling the memory before I went up the mountain.

'_At least my recent memories are still there.'_

"So, is that why you were in the mountain?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I thought it would be best if I avoided the main roads. People seemed to think I was dangerous." I said.

"Well, there _is_ a very strange magical power coming from you. Others might have sensed that." Erza explained.

"Or it could just be that the people in that town don't like strangers." Gray suggested.

"That is a possibility, but you should still come with us on a job. Someone might recognise you along the way."

'_Erza's logic did make sense, and if someone recognised me, maybe they could tell me who I am_.'

"Ok, I'll come along." I nodded. "So where are we going?"

"How about this?" Natsu questioned, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Hmm… a monster has appeared in the east forest and the client wants us to get rid of it. That shouldn't be too hard." Erza replied, nodding at Natsu.

"Another monster fight? Honestly, you lot go _looking_ for fights. What about Wendy? Are you trying to get the little poor girl killed?" Carla snapped, breaking her silence.

"I can take care of myself! And besides, I won't get stronger if I don't push myself!" Wendy shot back, turning around and facing the white cat.

'_Carla seems like a mother about to scold her child.'_

"Don't worry, we will make sure she doesn't get harmed. Plus, a few scrapes and bruises won't kill her." Erza spoke, trying to calm Carla.

Carla backed down, but her expression told me she wasn't happy about it.

"So when do you think you will be ready to travel?" Lucy asked.

"To be honest, I want to head off now. I'm already bored of this infirmary." I responded.

"Alright. We will hire a wagon to get there." Erza stood, turned, and left the infirmary.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is encouraged.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why couldn't we just walk?" Natsu moaned, hunched over the side of the wagon once again trying to keep his breakfast in his stomach. Happy pet his back with an expression of sympathy.

"Because it would have taken twice as long to get there, and we can't make Zendaya walk all that way. She's still recovering." Lucy replied.

"Is he ok?" I asked, somewhat concerned at the unnatural faces Natsu was pulling.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just has motion sickness." Lucy answered.

"Lucy are you sure it's ok from me to wear this, they are your clothes and we are going to fight a monster after all, they might get wrecked?" I asked looking over at Lucy.

"That's fine and anyway you shouldn't be fighting right now you're not up to full strength yet," Lucy said with a slightly serious face.

I hadn't given much thought as to what I was wearing when I woke up. I was wearing a plain green shirt with long sleeves that had holes at the end of them, and long brown pants with holes at the knees. After I decided to go with them, Lucy suggested that I borrow some of her clothes. She gave me a sleeveless creamy white shirt, a brown leather jacket and a pair of denim shorts; she also gave me a pair of brown leather boots.

"Right. By the way, you don't have to call me Zendaya; you guys can just call me Z. It's way easier." I looked around at everyone with a smile.

"Ok then; Z, when we get there, stick behind us. Someone in your condition shouldn't be fighting, and if you don't know how to use magic you won't be able to defend yourself," Erza instructed.

'_Was I badly injured when they found me? I don't feel any pain or dizziness. They're probably just exaggerating how injured I am.'_

"We should be near the edge of the forest soon, then we will walk the rest of the way." she told us casually.

"So, where is this monster exactly?" Gray spoke in a bored tone, paying no attention to the complaining dragon slayer beside him.

"Apparently it stays in the middle of the forest during the day, but attack villages near the forest at night," Erza replied, pondering over the details. "So we better find it before dark." She summed up our conversation like that.

The wagon came to a halt and we all got out. Natsu was the first out, and it was like his urge to throw up a second ago was gone. Before I knew it he was already heading off into the forest with Happy right behind him.

The forest itself looked amazing. The trees and the ground were a bright green, scattered amongst diverse colours from hundreds of different flora and fauna. Trees stretched above our heads with damp bark and canopy branches shaded us from the sun of the day, as well as keeping the area around us at a pleasantly cool temperature. As I look to my left, I saw an animal with a strangely bright pink body, its back decorated with different coloured spikes that looked so incredible it was tempting to touch them.

"Wow." I breathed in awe, looking at all animals and plants. "It's hard to believe a vicious monster lives here. It's so peaceful."

**Sorry for another short chapter.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is encouraged.**


	5. Chapter 5

"We should probably go after that idiot or he'll burn the whole forest down." Lucy watched in the direction Natsu had ran off, feeling somewhat concerned.

"You're right. Everyone, gather your things; lets get moving," Erza ordered.

As we walked cautiously through the forest looking for Natsu, I spotted more incredible arrays of different animals. There where soft monkeys, fur like curly hairs on a mop; birds singing choruses competing against one another, and lizards of all shapes, sizes and colours.

"Wow, this place is amazing! It is really too beautiful to think of anything evil coming out of here." I breathed in awe, soaking up the scenery around me.

"Looks can be deceiving," Erza whispered next to my ear, making me jump and sending a shiver down my spine. "You never know what might be around the corner." It was then I noticed the tone of her voice and the almost hidden sadness behind her eyes.

"You're speaking from experience, aren't you?" I spoke softly, scared I would be bringing up something she didn't want to talk about.

"Yes," Erza dropped her head slightly. "But… that doesn't matter. What I want to know is why you have no memories, even though you have no signs of head injury at all. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" She looked me in eye, noticeably curious and confused.

"Well, there _is_ one memory, but I'm not sure what it's about. Or rather, _who_ it's about." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What happens in the memory?" she asked. "Anything significant?"

"I only get flashes of my memories, but I've been piecing them together. So far, I'm standing somewhere but I can't quite make out what's around me. I'm guessing they might be trees but it's so blurry that I can't tell. When I think back to this memory, I don't know why but I get a horrible twisting feeling in my stomach. There is someone with me… a girl. She's older than me and looking around, but I don't know what for. Then she turns to me with an unpleasant expression on her face, kneels down and pulls me into a hug. It's weird, though; when she hugged me, it was warm and comforting. The giant knot that was forming in my stomach loosened. After a moment, she pulls away and says,_ "Run as far away as you can! You can't let him catch you. RUN!"_ and then she just ran off into the distance. That's where the memory ends." By the end I had my head down, wishing I could remember more and understand this tangle of pictures in my head.

"So, you don't know who she is? Maybe she is a relative," she pondered as her body subconsciously walked at exactly the same pace.

"I don't know. Though, I don't think we are related; she has black hair and blue eyes." My mind flickered back to when she hugged me.

"And who do you think she is referring to as '_him'_, the one she told you to run from?" she raised her hand to her chin, her mind scrambling to think of something that would make sense.

"To be honest, I'm not sure of anything. For all I know, that could've been a dream; a disjointed nightmare of what I fear my past was." I still held a grim expression on my face. Not a pleasant subject.

"I envy you. Sometimes I wish I could forget about my past…" Erza looked at me sadly. After a moment her eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry. That was rude." She dropped her head once again.

"It wasn't rude; it's your opinion, I guess. I know that there must be people out there who would want to forget their lives, but I'm not one of them."

Erza and I walked in silence for a while listening to Lucy, Wendy and Gray chat amongst themselves. Carla would've been in the conversation too, if she weren't still unhappy about Wendy, so instead she flew at the back of the group. Without thinking, I turned to Erza. "Erza, can you… can you tell me what happened in your past?" I stuttered as the words came tumbling, rushed and nervous, and faster than expected.

She looked at me for a moment with an expression I couldn't quite understand. After some time, she took a depth breath and began to speak.

"When I was little, I was taken to the tower of heaven to work as a slave building this tower. The tower was supposed to be able to bring people back from the dead, but not without a huge sacrifice first. Whilst I was there, I became close friends with a boy named Jellal." She smiled sadly. "What a sweet boy. Anyway, one day the guards found us, and that we had been digging a tunnel to escape. I found it only fitting to take the blame for one of my only friends. Jellal got so angry that he started a huge fight, but managed to free everyone." Her sad smile vanished completely. "But them it got bad. When he came to save me, he got caught and was possessed by Zeref, a dark demon. We later found out that none of that was true; that he wasn't possessed and it was just a trick. But something was wrong." Her hands curled into fists of… pain, I think. "He destroyed the boats so no one else could get off but me, and blamed it on me. He said that it was my fault; that I had gone mad with my new magical power. After that, he exiled me from that place, and somehow, by the most incredible luck, I came to fairy tail, the most wonderful guild I could've ever imagined joining." Her eyes were filled with pain though she kept her face stern the whole time she was talking until she mentioned fairy tail, then she smiled, and her fists uncurled. The whole time she was telling me that story, she kept looking forward with that pained expression. But at the end, she looked at me and I saw that same sadness for only a moment. It was then that I noticed; her eyes weren't just filled with sadness, they were filled with determination and courage.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy yell and turned to see his face with a big grin on it, standing a few metres from the group. Found him.

"Oh, hey guys!" He held out his hands and pointed to something excitedly. "Look! I found the monster!"

That's when it stood up.

"Oh…"

That was a _big_ monster.

"Everyone get back!" Erza instructed, switching her armour to something more defensive. "Z, go hide behind those trees!" A sword flashed into her hand, and she crouched, preparing to battle.

I did as she asked right away and ran to one of the trees a few metres away. I peered from the side to watch the action.

"Everyone surround the monster! We'll attack it from all sides!"

"They didn't say the monster was this big!" Lucy cringed.

"Doesn't matter how big the monster is! We're still going to beat the crap out of it!" Natsu yelled excitedly, cracking his knuckles with eagerness.

"Everybody ready?" Erza yelled out.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Aye sir!"

"I'm all fired up now!"

"About time we get to beat this thing up!" Gray scoffed, removing his shirt.

'_Why the hell is Gray taking his shirt off?!'_

"Those buffoons." Carla rolled her eyes, standing beside me.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be with Wendy?"

"The child refuses to listen to me, so what's the point?" She replied with her eyes closed, but I could tell she was worried about her.

Pulling me from my thoughts was Erza's loud voice. "NOW! ATTACK!"

They charged forward summoning weapons, spirits and casting spells.

"Brilliant flame!" Natsu yelled, throwing a giant ball of fire like it was nothing.

"Sky dragon; wing attack!" Wendy screamed, creating huge air currents that swirled like a hurricanes around the monster.

"Open Gate of the lion; Loki!" Lucy swung a key in front of her, summoning a spirit.

"Ice make; hammer!" Gray yelled, forming a detailed and quite beautiful ice hammer, that struck the monster.

Then Erza changed armour again, this time to one with silver wings. "Heavens wheel!" she yelled.

The attack was an action-packed sight. Colours and attacks exploded where the monster was standing. They all jumped back after they attacked, but when Wendy cast her spell, it kicked up a dust cloud that was now surrounding the monster. After a moment, the dust cleared, but as it faded, they expressions fell. The monster was still alive.

"What?! But we threw everything we had at it!" Lucy stared at the beast, shocked. This was one strong beast.

My eyes widened as a weird sensation flooded into my head.

'_You have more power then you know, Zendaya. Come on; all you have to do is unleash it.'_

A voice in my head echoed through my ears as if the being were completely surrounding me. I clutched my head and knelt slightly as the pain filled my head. What was this? What was this voice? What was This strange feeling pulsing through my veins?

I pulled my eyes open and noticed a small puddle of water in front of my feet. My eyes widened, and something clicked in my head. Two words rose to the surface of the chaos in my head.

"Water dragon slayer…" My voice echoed in my ears.

My eyes widened more. A huge explosion of power erupted from my core and spread through my entire body. What was this?! What was this strength; this power?! I felt like I could destroy whole cities, move mountains. I felt like the most powerful being on the planet.

My head pulsed, and not a second later flooded with strange writings, spells. They were magic spells. And even though I had no idea what they meant, I could understand them. I knew them. It was like I had known them all my life. In that moment, time seemed to slow down like it were almost freezing, and I saw as the monster slowly closed one eye and opened it again; a slow-motion blink. And, I don't know why, but this power gave me determination and strength. I began charging towards the monster.

'_I can hear them now, telling me to run away; to hide. But… I don't want to! If I can help, I will; even if it puts my life in danger. Who cares? In fact, I doubt there's anyone left to care anymore!'_

My mouth opened and I roared like a beast coming to life. Power surged through me and I lost all sense of my surroundings. All that went through my head was my insane power. That I could use this insane power to kill the monster.

"_WATER DRAGON ROAR!" The strength in my voice seemed to silence the forest itself; like the creatures were too frightened to compete against it. My hands filled with a wet substance that emitted power._

Then time suddenly returned to normal, and I swung my hands with a huge force. It shot forward, and collided perfectly with the abdomen of the monster. The force of the attack was so great it sent it flying back. Blood scattered the floor and left a trail leading straight to where the monster crashed through several trees, before hitting the ground in a crumple, dead.

The power subsided immediately, and my eyes widened as I stared at my hands and the bloodied floor beneath me. What had I just done? Was that me?! What was that power and that voice?

I slowly turned, wide eyed to see everyone else. They all stared at me, wide eyed as well, their jaws dropped like they had just seen, well… a girl kill a huge monster, I guess. They were speechless.

Then a huge feeling overcame me. Exhaustion. Doing that seemed to drain me completely. I noticed my heavy panting and the drip of sweat making its way down my face. My body began to quiver. My legs began to wobble like jelly, and not a moment later I couldn't stand anymore. I began to fall to the ground, and my eyes lost focus and rolled shut. I felt myself hit the ground with a thud, then everything vanished as I lost consciousness.

'_I'm sorry; I can't run any more.'_


End file.
